Katara and the titans
by The Phantom Titan
Summary: Katara finds a nother world where the teen titans are real! Can she find a way to save both their worlds before they end? Rated T for mild swaring in later chapters. OCxJericho RobinxStarfire BeastboyxRaven KidFlashxJinx.
1. The begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! Only Katara!

Sense my computer totally screwed up my chapters, here is the actual first chapter. I redid it slightly differently, so I'll have to change the other chapters too.

"Speech"  
'Thoughts/Reading'

* * *

The bell rung loud and clear, signaling the start of winter break. Katara Warlan quickly shoved her things in her backpack and joined the crowd of students rushing down the hallway to the doors. Sliding down the handrail she jumped off at the last minute and landed in front of Macy Williams, head cheerleader and her friends.

"Watch it loser!" She said taking a step back at her sudden appearance.

Katara groaned. 'Could I go one day without running into her?'

"Yeah, watch where you're walking, freak!" One of Macy's cronies, Brittney McAllister, sneered. Katara tried to move past them, her anger flaring, making her hair turn red, but Macy grabbed her arm.

"What's the matter? Going home to cry to your fake mommy?" She said, her gang laughing and pointing at Katara.

"No. Let go of me!" She said wrenching her arm out of Macy's grasp. She had to get out of there before she set fire to something.

"That's right Freak Girl, run to your mommy!" Macy called after Katara, who was running down the block as fast as she could. As she turned the corner she slowed down to a walk and tried to calm down.

'It's lucky that I got out of there when I did. If I burned down another tree, Mr. Williams would have suspended me!' As far as Katara was concerned, having you worst enemy be the principle's daughter, sucked. Turning up her driveway, she grabbed the mail and walked inside.

"Tom, Martha, I'm home!" Katara shouted. there was no reply.

'That's odd there usually home by now.' I walked into the kitchen and set the mail on the counter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a note on the fridge. Walking closer I saw it was in Martha's handwriting.

It read, 'Dear Katara,

Tom and I have gotten a chance to appear in a major scientist's convention. We will be leaving later this afternoon, so pack your bags we're headed for California! We'll be back in on hour ,so hurry!

Love,  
Martha'

'This must be a big chance for Tom, they only take me along for serous things.'

Running up stairs, Katara pulled a duffel bag out of the closet, and went into her room. Posters of every shape and size covered the walls. A couple were movies and bands, but most of them were from Teen Titans, her most beloved T.V. show. Opening up her drawers, she shoved tank tops, shorts, and pj's in there.

Zipping up the bag, she hopped down stairs, and into the kitchen. Tossing the duffel on the floor, she found another note on the counter she hadn't noticed before.

It read, 'Here's some spending money for the trip.' Attached to the note was $500.

'I've SO got to thank Martha!' Katara slipped the money into her pocket.

Hearing a car honk out side, she grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Outside Tom and Martha were waiting in there silver four-door. But before she even stepped foot of the porch, A large black cloud swirled out and appeared in front of her. Before she even had time to scream, the black cloud engulfed her.

* * *

Big Cliffy!


	2. The pudding of sadness

disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

When I woke up I found myself sitting on the beach, staring at the titans tower!

"OMG!" I screamed attracting the attention of some beach goers.  
"Sorry." I said blushing. The transporter was sitting next to me on the sand. I picked it up and put it in my bag. I stood and started walking towards the tower. I got to the edge of the sand and stopped _'How am I going to get over their?'_ I thought.

A car zoomed past me, nearly knocking me over, and stopped at the edge. A keypad rose up out of the sand and a gloved reached out of the window and punched in the code,_44356897,_A door popped up out of nowhere and the car drove in.

"Cool!" I said walking up to the keypad. '_Let's see 44356897. Bingo.'_I thought. The door popped up again and I ran in. The car echoed in the distance, and I ran toward it. After a couple of minutes I saw the end of the tunnel. I opened the side door walking into the garage. The titans stepped out of the car and I hid behind a stack of tires. _'I have to get out side!'_I thought desperately.

"Rae I..." Beast boy started

"Don't call me Rae!" Raven shouted using her powers to send him flying into a door.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed blasting the door open and falling on the grass. '_Yes! My way out of here!'_I thought.

"Nice one grass stain!" Cyborg called. Beast boy grumbled and stood up.

Star looked concerned and said "Are you hurt? Sence you are hurt you must be sad! I shall make you the tameranian pudding of sadness!". She flew into the tower and every one ran in after her screaming "NO!".

I ran threw the side door, stopping when I reached the lawn. Curculing to the front of the tower I rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it." said Raven opening the door, she looked me up and down saying "So you've come."

"What?" I said stepping inside.

"The prophecy foretold your coming. Follow me." She said leading me down a dark hallway and into the common room.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm doing mid-terms and it's sucking up all my time. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. The proficey

disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

When I woke up I found myself sitting on the beach, staring at the titans tower!

"OMG!" I screamed attracting the attention of some beach goers.  
"Sorry." I said blushing. The transporter was sitting next to me on the sand. I picked it up and put it in my bag. I stood and started walking towards the tower. I got to the edge of the sand and stopped _'How am I going to get over their?'_ I thought.

A car zoomed past me, nearly knocking me over, and stopped at the edge. A keypad rose up out of the sand and a gloved reached out of the window and punched in the code,_44356897,_A door popped up out of nowhere and the car drove in.

"Cool!" I said walking up to the keypad. '_Let's see 44356897. Bingo.'_I thought. The door popped up again and I ran in. The car echoed in the distance, and I ran toward it. After a couple of minutes I saw the end of the tunnel. I opened the side door walking into the garage. The titans stepped out of the car and I hid behind a stack of tires. _'I have to get out side!'_I thought desperately.

"Rae I..." Beast boy started

"Don't call me Rae!" Raven shouted using her powers to send him flying into a door.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed blasting the door open and falling on the grass. '_Yes! My way out of here!'_I thought.

"Nice one grass stain!" Cyborg called. Beast boy grumbled and stood up.

Star looked concerned and said "Are you hurt? Sence you are hurt you must be sad! I shall make you the tameranian pudding of sadness!". She flew into the tower and every one ran in after her screaming "NO!".

I ran threw the side door, stopping when I reached the lawn. Curculing to the front of the tower I rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it." said Raven opening the door, she looked me up and down saying "So you've come."

"What?" I said stepping inside.

"The prophecy foretold your coming. Follow me." She said leading me down a dark hallway and into the common room.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm doing mid-terms and it's sucking up all my time. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. Titans East

disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

Raven's POV

"Every one! I'd like you to meet my friend Katara." I said. Every one stopped and stared at us. I don't know if it was because of Katara or the fact I said that I had a friend.

"This is the girl I told you about." I said which seemed to clear their minds. Star squealed and flew to Katara, giving her a bone crushing hug.

"I am so happy to see you, friend Katara!"

"Can't...breathe." Katara choked out.

"I am sorry, friend Katara. I did not mean to hurt you." Star said worriedly

"That's OK, and you didn't hurt me." Katara said looking around at the common room.

"It's bigger than it looks on t.v."

"Exquze me, but what?" Robin said confused.

"In my dimension you're a very popular t.v. show." Katara said walking up to Robin." You're Robin." she said turning to point at us in turn " Cyborg, Starfire, Beast boy, and Raven right?"

"Yes and everybody follow me I want to show you guys something." I said leading them down the hall to my room. " And don't touch any thing!" I said pointedly to Beast boy.

"What, you think I'd do that?" he said miffed

"Yes." I monotoned. He just stuck out his tongue at me and walked in.

* * *

Katara's POV

I walked into Raven's room and got chills running up my spine. Raven wakled in, glared at BB, and pulled out a book from its shelf. Setting it down on a table she flipped it open to a page marked with ribbon.

"Here it is. A proficey speaks of a girl with changing hair and eyes. That must be you considering your hair has changed colors three times sence you got here." Raven said mater-o-factly. " And," She continued " the proficey also says she has changing powers." she read derectly from the book this time. " She is the last of her kind."

* * *

It's past 11:30 and I'm finishing this story. A sleep ridden brain is not good at writing stories, but I did my best. Please reivew!


	5. Of Kid Flash and octopuses

disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

Katara's POV

Every one looked at me after Raven stopped reading.

"I am sorry friend Katara." Star said tears filling up her eyes.

"Is it true?" Robin asked concerned.

"Yeah." I said blinking back the tears that filled my eyes. " It's true."

"Sorry." said BB " If it makes you feel any better I lost my parents when I was five."

"You were lucky, I never knew my parents. My mother died giving birth to me and my father died trying to fight off the troops that were invading the village."

"I'm so sorry Katara." Cyborg said patting my shoulder.

"It's OK. And call me Arra." I said straitening up when I heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Star said not even bothering fly to the door. " Jericho!" I heard her shout and figured who ever was at the door was getting crushed.

"Jericho's here!" BB yelled running out of the room, closly followed by Cy and Robin. I raised an eyebrow at Raven who gave an explanation.

"Jericho is a honorary titan, who is coming to visit for the holidays. So are all the rest of the titans." Raven said leading me to the door where a very cute boy was being squished by Star. _Wait did I just think that?_ I thought.

"Star he's turning blue." Robin said laughing slightly.

"Sorry friend Jericho. Have you meet friend Katara?" Star asked gesturing to me. I walked over to him stuck out my hand and said,

"Hi! I'm Katara, but you can call me Arra." He shook my hand and smiling said something in sign-language. My mind raced. I faintly remembered learning sing-language when I was little, because my foster grandmother was deaf.  
I smiled back and was about to sign something when BB said,

"Yo, Jericho want to play video games?" He nodded and followed BB down the hall.

I asked Raven what the sign-language was about.

"He's been mute scece he was four." Raven explained. " Originally Robin didn't trust him when we found out his Father was Slade"

"Oh." I said nodding " So what are his powers?"

"He can gain control over any person when he gains eye contact."

"Cool!' I said, glad he was on the good side.

"So what are your powers?" asked Star floating up to me.

"Well, like Raven said when my emotions change so do my hair, eyes, and powers. Like when I'm angry my hair and eyes turn red and I can control fire." I explained.

"Can you show us?" Star asked

"Sure." I said, thinking of all the times the kids at school would tease me about being a freak. They made me so mad! I could feel my hair and eyes changing color, and my fists burst into flames.

"Ooooo! Aaaaaa!" Star said watching my hands.

"Yeah," I said, forcing that memory from my mind. " Cool right?"

"Very friend Arra. Why is your hair now blue? Are you sad?" Star said concerned

"No blue means I'm calm. My hair turns purple when I'm sad. No offense Raven."

"None taken." She said

"Do you like video games?" That question seemed odd for Raven.

"Kinda. Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you could beat Beast boy." Raven said smirking.

"Oh, your on!" I sad racing to the common room.

* * *

Several hours later

"Yes!" I shouted " I beat yo butt so bad!"  
Beast boy whimpered and sunk into the couch.

"Nice job." Raven said hi fiveing me.

"It's not fair!" BB whinnied " You ganged up against me."

"That just shows you get yo ass kicked by a bunch of girls!" I said laughing.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" BB said racing out of the room.  
Star and I just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Look who's here!" BB said walking into the room followed by five strange looking people.

"Who's that?" I asked Raven.

"Titans east."

"Hi guys hows it been?" Cy said

"Good!" Said a African-American girl dressed like a bee. She looked around and spotted me saying. " Who this Cy, your new girlfriend?" Cy turned red and said,

"No. This Is Katara, RAVEN'S Friend." She giggled and walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Bee." She said shaking my hand. " And these morons are my team mates. Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos."

"Hi." I said. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Trouble" Robin said " Titans GO!"

* * *

Yeah! a longish chapter! Sorry the other ones were so short. Please review!


	6. Dinner, bad landings, and talking

disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! School has been so busy!

Anyway here is the next chapter.

* * *

As I piled in the car next to Jericho, my heart leaped into my throat, I was jammed supper close to him. (It probably didn't help there were four of us in the backseat.)  
_What am I thinking?_, I thought, _I barely know the guy!_  
His hair brushed against my face as we went over a bump, I nearly had a heart attack. (I don't know I made it back to the tower.)

"You're good to go." Cy said finishing putting tape on a cut on my forehead. Altogether I had some scrapes and bruises on my arms and legs, and a couple cuts on my forehead.

"Thanks." I said hopping off the bed.

"Sense you're my last person, I'll show you your new room." He said leading my down a hallway.

We took a couple very confusing turns, before we stopped about halfway down a hallway, in front of a door engraved with my name. I opened the door and gasped. My room was Huge! The walls were painted sky blue, and the carpet was a complimentary sea green.

"It's the biggest one we have. Raven insisted on you having it." Cy said grinning at my reaction.

"I'll definitely have to thank her." I said sitting down on a enormous bed.

"Dinner is at six." He said walking out and shutting the door behind him. I glanced at the clock, 4:05 p.m., and decided to take a nap.

* * *

Two Hours Later

I awoke to the sound of the loud speaker screeching.  
"Come and get it!" It announced. I walked out of my room and literally got carried by the force of hungry Titans.

It turns out delivery pizza makes them go wild.

I got dropped unceremoniously on the couch, landing in Jericho's lap. He looked down at me startled, and I immediately jumped up, embarrassed.

"Sorry!" I said and ran around a group of titans to get a slice a pizza, before it was all gone.

As I bit into the slice, I figured it out. _This is delicious! _I thought_._

I walked over to Raven, who was talking to Beast Boy and Cyborg, and listened to part of there conversation.

"OK, OK, why did the chicken cross the road?" Beast Boy said, drinking a soda.

Raven sighed "To kill the idiot who was telling jokes about it?"

Cy snorted "Come on BB, you gotta admit you set yourself up for that one!"

BB just stuck his tongue out at Raven, and walked off.

"He is so childish sometimes." Raven said rolling her eyes. Cy turned and noticed me.

"Hey, Arra, what's up?"

"Nothing much" I said taking a bite of that _really _good pizza. "I just wanted to thank you for the room." I said to Raven. Cy Turned and began talking with Bee.

"It was nothing." She said waving her hand. "What was with being in Jericho's lap?"

"Oh God." I said mortified. "You _saw_ that?" I could feel my face turning bright red and my hair/eyes turning orange.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure I was the only one. Besides Jericho that is." She said sipping her drink.

"Good. And I only ended up there because the force of hungry teenage superheroes pushed me over the back of the couch!"

"Uh-uh." She said, An evil smirk on her face. "That doesn't explain your raging emotions."

"How do you know that?" I said, my face getting even redder.

"I'm Empathic, and besides that I'm not blind. Even Beast Boy would recognize that look on you face. You like him!"

I'm pretty sure my face matched a fire-hydrant right about know. And just to my luck, Robin decided to walk over. He stared at me, quizzically, until Raven said,

"It's nothing. What do you want?"

"I wanted to let you know," He said to me. "You will be having a full check-up and training session, tomorrow, nine a.m. sharp."

"OK." I replied, and he walked off. "What was that about?"

"It's a bunch of blood tests and stuff to try to figure out where your powers come from, then a run threw the training course and a privet session with Robin to figure out how your powers work."

"And I can't just tell him that stuff, because?" I asked.

"He's more of a do-it-youselfer kind of guy. He'd rather figure out the recipe by himself, instead of looking at the instructions." Raven explained.

"Oh, OK."

We talked for a while before I looked at the clock. 11:30.

"It's kind of late. I should probably be getting to bed." I said getting up off the couch.

"OK then, see you tomorrow."

I some how managed to remember where my room was and walked in, closing the door behind me. I grabbed my duffel bag and pulled out some pj's, slipping them on. I climbed into my purple sheeted bed and turned out the lights, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

So next chapter you will get to see Katara's powers and how they work! Also her history comes into light.

I went back through all the chapters and fixed what my computer screwed up, so It will look better.

Please review!


	7. Authors Note

I have no idea what happened to my story! Somehow the first chapter is gone and the rest of the chapters shifted down one! I'll try to fix it but the computer won't let me! Hopefuly I'll figure somthing out.

untill then,

The Phantom Titan of Sector V


End file.
